better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
School Raze: Magic Destiny
School Raze: Magic Destiny (School Raze: Green Destiny in other media) is the twelfth and final episode of Season 9: Hunted of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship, and 139th episode overall. It is the second part of a two-part season finale. The episode is based on LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episode, Green Destiny, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode, School Raze - Part 2. In this second part, the Ninja and the Alicorn princesses finally return home and unite to stop Emperor Overlord and Twilight Sparkle reunites the Mane Five, as they trying to escape from Tartarus. However, Cozy Glow furthers her plot to take over the School of Friendship, forcing Lloyd to make a decision that will forever change Ninjago, with only the Young Six and the Cutie Mark Crusaders to stop her. Plot Recaps of recent events/The Ninja and Alicorn Princesses return Recaps of last events occurred of the last episode, as the episode title was "School Raze: Magic Destiny." Lloyd, Dareth, Nya, Spike, and the Mane Five were surrounded by the Sons of the Overlord. Luckily, the Ninja and the Alicorn Princesses returned to save the day. Kai runs to Skylor and Rarity explains that using the Overlord's power poisoned her. Fluttershy explains that P.I.X.A.L. and Misako are at Kryptarium. Lloyd tells Master Wu and Princess Celestia that Mystake sacrificed herself. The team formed a plan to destroy the Colossus and defeat the Overlord. Meanwhile, at Kryptarium, a prison breakout was relentless and the prisoners escaped. Battle against the Overlord Meanwhile, Lloyd and Master Wu confront the Overlord in an epic duel when he realizes that Master Wu has his arch nemesis' sword. The battle continued until the Overlord disarmed him and took the sword. Lloyd began fighting the Overlord on his own. Cozy Glow reveals her plans Back at the school, Cozy Glow enters the office of "Headstallion" Neighsay and expresses how relieved she is that he's there to take charge during Equestria's magic crisis. When she brings up Neighsay's duties as the head of the E.E.A., Neighsay says that protecting the school from threats to Equestria is more important than said duties. Promising that the school will be run in accordance with the E.E.A.'s much stricter guidelines, Neighsay dismisses Cozy Glow from the office, and Cozy indignantly walks away. Meanwhile, in the catacombs under the school, Sandbar and the Cutie Mark Crusaders try to free Starlight Glimmer from her magic confinement, but whenever they get close, the magic tries to ensnare them as well. With Twilight and her friends trapped in Tartarus and Princess Celestia out of reach in Canterlot, the Crusaders wonder who they can turn to for help, and Sandbar gets an idea. Cozy Glow's machinations Chancellor Neighsay addresses the school students and declares that Twilight's administration is over and that the school will be shifting over to E.E.A. guidelines. Cozy Glow commends Neighsay for his inspiring speech but points out to the students that there won't be any more lessons taught by Twilight and her friends, causing the students to worry. When Cozy mentions that Celestia and Luna supported Twilight's school and that Neighsay once tried to close it, she incites a full-blown student uprising against Neighsay. The students tie Neighsay up in chains in Twilight's office, and Cozy Glow disposes of his magic medallion. When Neighsay asks Cozy why she's doing this, she explains that because friendship is the most powerful force in the world, she wants to take over the school and harness the friendship of its students to become the most powerful pony in Equestria. As Cozy Glow exits the office, the Cutie Mark Crusaders appear before her to serve as a diversion. They congratulate her on becoming the school's new headmare and ask if they can help in any way. Cozy explains that she needs help cleaning the school, but upon leading the Crusaders to a supply closet, she locks them inside, fully aware that they were just distracting her. While the Crusaders keep Cozy Glow occupied, the Young Six sneak into Twilight's office and find Neighsay chained up and trying to retrieve his medallion. Neighsay believes the six have come to gloat, but they release him from his chains and reveal Cozy Glow's true nature and plans to him. With this knowledge, Neighsay uses the remaining magic in his medallion to open a portal to Canterlot so he can inform the princesses. Escape from Tartarus Back in Tartarus, Twilight enacts a plan to channel the magic of its imprisoned creatures to open a way out. Tirek boasts that her plan is futile because every ounce of Equestrian magic will be gone by sunset. Twilight points out, however, that once the magic is gone, Tirek will be trapped forever with the ponies he hates as his permanent company. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity tire out Cerberus, Fluttershy convinces the other creatures to donate their magic for Twilight's plan, and Pinkie Pie convinces Tirek to help as well by tormenting him with her hyperactive personality. The creatures and Tirek give their magic to Twilight, and Twilight uses their combined magic to open the gates of Tartarus. Twilight and her friends escape through the doors just before they close again. Unfortunately, the sun has already gone down by this time, meaning all the magic of Equestria is now gone for good. Battle for the school Sandbar leads his friends back into the catacombs under the school, where Starlight Glimmer is still trapped with the collected magic of Equestria. Ocellus deduces that Cozy Glow has linked the six artifacts from Firstbourne together to drain magic from Equestria like a magnet and that removing the artifacts from the circuit should deactivate it. She warns, however, that feedback from the deactivation could destroy the school entirely. Upon hearing this, Cozy Glow appears with the rest of the students and convinces them that the Young Six are trying to destroy Twilight's school as Neighsay forewarned. The Young Six try to convince the other students that Cozy is manipulating them, but Cozy has completely persuaded them to her side, even leading them to believe the Young Six sent Twilight and the others to Tartarus and captured Starlight Glimmer. The students attack the Young Six, and as they try to fight back, Gallus gets caught in the magic sphere with Starlight, and his friends get caught as well while trying to save him. A vortex in the ground suddenly opens up and starts to transport them and Equestria's magic to another location. Cozy Glow starts to lead the students away, but the chamber suddenly lights up with the magic of the Tree of Harmony, ignited by the Young Six's friendship and loyalty in one another. As their bodies glow in a manner similar to the Elements of Harmony, the Young Six grab the artifacts and shut off the magic-draining spell, causing all the magic of Equestria to be released and returned to its rightful owners. With her magic restored, Twilight is able to teleport herself and her friends back to the school. Friendship and power Starlight teleports herself and the Young Six to safety, and Cozy Glow angrily curses the Young Six for ruining her plans. When the Mane Six appear to confront Cozy Glow for deceiving them, she tries desperately to save face, but the ponies tell her that Tirek told them everything. Twilight, disagreeing with Cozy's views about friendship, explains that friendship is indeed powerful, but power isn't the sole purpose of friendship. Twilight regrets not being able to teach this to Cozy, but the Young Six argue that they wouldn't have been able to defeat Cozy without Twilight's teachings. Cozy Glow callously dismisses the values of friendship and tries to escape so that she can try her plan again somewhere else, but she is stopped by the other students, the princesses, Chancellor Neighsay, and the royal guards. Cannot fight, but to resist As Lloyd was unable to defeat the Overlord due to his stronger powers, he seeks advice from the four Alicorn princesses. They came to aid Lloyd to defeat the Overlord and take back their positions as rulers of Equestria, after sending Cozy Glow to somewhere. The Ninja continue fighting against the Colossus, using Vengestone Chains to try and incapacitate it. However, the chains are ineffective, and they eventually run out of them. Kai jumps onto the Colossus and begins binding the chains together even tighter. On the tower, the Overlord continues fighting Lloyd and the Alicorns. Lloyd tries urging the Overlord to change his ways, but his pure evil soul has no redemption in sight; he proclaims that people don't change, they only reveal who they truly are. In the city, the Ninja run out of chains and wonder what to do before Firstbourne returns and Wu fires his chain gun at the behemoth as the Ninjas' allies return to the city to help defeat the Colossus. They bring it to its knees, ending the threat. Back at the tower, Lloyd realizes he and the alicorns are unable to defeat the Overlord, who is only empowered by their fight, and they use one of Garmadon's lessons to resist him—by avoiding the Overlord's blows, they fight without fighting. As Lloyd and the Alicorns use the tactic, the Overlord's power starts to weaken. The Overlord tries shooting blasts of darkness energy, but is soon unable to—as his power vanishes, Lloyd's Element is finally restored, due to the Young Six returning back the magic and the Elemental Powers. As a result, the Colossus crumbles apart and Skylor is cured of her poison, waking up to Kai reassuring her they won. A time to celebrate Defeated, the Overlord tells Lloyd and the alicorns to finish him off, but they refuse to. The Overlord ominously states that it's not over, but it will be when "they" come, and nothing will be left. Following the battle, the Sons of the Overlord are arrested, along with the Overlord, as Ninjago and Equestria are free from his reign with the alicorns as rulers of Equestria once more. Some time later, Neighsay admits to Twilight that she truly is the only one capable of running the School of Friendship. The Young Six appear in graduation gowns, believing saving Equestria from Cozy Glow qualifies them to graduate from school. However, Twilight tells them learning everything about friendship takes more than one semester, much to their disappointment. Neighsay also admits how wrong he was about non-ponies being incapable of learning about friendship. The Cutie Mark Crusaders finally break out of the closet that Cozy Glow locked them inside, and Twilight and Celestia assure them that Cozy Glow is somewhere where she can't cause any more trouble. Several days later, the Ninja clean up the Royal Palace before Wu tells them there's trouble. The Ninja run out of the palace and find a crowd congratulating their victory. As the Police Commissioner states that the citizens wanted to personally thank the Ninja for saving the day. As the heroes celebrate, Nya invites Skylor, Dareth and P.I.X.A.L. up since they also made it possible to save the city. The celebration goes on, as Cole dines on cake while the others Nya and Jay, Zane and P.I.X.A.L., as well as Kai and Skylor, share a loving reunion. Finally, the Ninja agreed Lloyd to sing “Photo Booth” to celebrate our fun times they had together, once again. Post Credits: The Oni are truly coming In the post-credits, Lloyd finds Wu on the palace's roof, saying "goodbye" to the Firstbourne before she returns to the First Realm. Lloyd informs Wu that he and the alicorns are unnerved by the Overlord's warning, and wonders if the Oni truly are coming. Meanwhile, Princess Luna and the royal guards escort Cozy Glow into Tartarus and lock her up in a cage next to Tirek's. Cozy Glow greets her fellow inmate and ominously asks if he wants to be her friend as she gives off a sinister smile. Cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Apple Bloom - Michelle Creber *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cozy Glow - Sunni Westbrook *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Gallus - Gavin Langelo *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Griffin Turner - Doron Bell Jr. *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Karlof - Scott McNeil *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent (Andrew Francis as his singing voice) *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Neighsay - Maurice LaMarche *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Ocellus - Devyn Dalton *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Pony Student - Cathy Weseluck *Princess Cadance - Britt McKillip *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Rufus MacAllister - Paul Dobson *Sandbar - Vincent Tong *Scootaloo - Madeleine Peters *Silverstream - Lauren Jackson *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Smolder - Shannon Chan-Kent *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Starlight Glimmer - Kelly Sheridan *Sweetie Belle - Claire Corlett *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Tirek - Mark Acheson *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Wu - Paul Dobson *Yona - Katrina Salisbury *Zane - Brent Miller Song *The Weekend Whip *Photo Booth Transcript *School Raze: Magic Destiny (Transcript) Trivia *This is the last episode written by the Hageman Brothers. *This is also the first time a 2-parter having 2 different writers writing the respected episodes (Dubuc for part 1, Haber for this one). *This is the only episode in Season 9 that does not take place in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. **In addition, this is also the only episode where the Dragon Hunters do not make a physical appearance. *All the prisoners of Ultra Hunt break out of Kryptarium Prison and assist the Ninja in defeating Colossus, including those not captured like the Postman and Rufus MacAllister. *Cozy Glow is defeated in this episode, and sent to Tartarus for crimes. Eventually, she befriends with Lord Tirek. *Lloyd regains his powers in this episode. **All of the Elemental Powers and Magic have returned from the vortex after the Young Six shut off using the artifacts. This also happens in "Leap of Faith" where Kai broke Chen’s staff and return all the powers to the respective owners. **Lloyd was last seen with his powers in True Potential. *The Sons of the Overlord, including the Overlord, are arrested. **Killow is not seen, leaving his whereabouts unknown until "The Weekend Drill," where it is confirmed that he was arrested. *LEGO versions of The Fold appear in this episode. *The Overlord loses his power while Lloyd regains his own. **Because of this, the Colossus is destroyed as well. **Additionally, Skylor's poison wears out. *The Overlord warns Lloyd and the alicorns that "they" are coming, and his powers were the only thing keeping them in check, and that nothing will be able to stop them. **At the end of the episode, Lloyd tells Master Wu he thinks "they" are the Oni. This was confirmed in the following season. **Though most likely a coincidence, "Oni" is the Russian word for "they". *When the Tree of Harmony starts to free the Young Six, each of them have a different color, which represents the Elements of Harmony. **Silverstream: Laughter **Ocellus: Generosity **Sandbar: Kindness **Smolder: Loyalty **Yona: Honesty **Gallus: Magic *The artifacts from "Firstbourne" appear again in this episode, as it creates the vortex to another realm. *Now that the entire Ninja team are back together, they all revert back to wearing their Season 8 suits. *This is the only episode where the Marooned Ninja wear their Ninja hoods with their Season 9 outfits. Lloyd wore his too, but he previously wore it in "Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria". This means that Nya is the only Ninja who didn't wear their hood with their Season 9 outfit. *At the end of the episode, Master Wu is an old man again, but still sounds slightly more youthful, and is no longer wearing the Dragon Armor. He is wearing his original attire again. **However, the Firstbourne probably took it back with her to the First Realm or most likely Wu still has it. **Present-day Wu was last seen as an old man in "Lost in Time". *One of the civilians in this episode reuses Mistaké's face sculpt despite being a different character. **This also happens for Sorla in "The Northern Light of Friendship", which her face is similar to Mistaké's. *Kai and Skylor are together now. *The Ninja are fully reunited for the first time since "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria". **Many reunions are made following the team being reunited (Jay and Nya, Kai and Skylor, as well as Zane and P.I.X.A.L.). *Prior to this episode, the Young Six made several references to the season eight premiere. *This is the fifth season finale where the final battle takes place in Ninjago City, the first was in the Season 1 against The Great Devourer, Season 2 and Season 3 were with the Overlord, and Season 8 with the Overlord and Harumi. **The final battle takes place at the site where the Overlord was defeated in Season 2 and Season 3. *The Great Devourer was mentioned by Jay. *This is the first time Lloyd sings, but Andrew Francis provides his singing voice, rather than Sam Vincent. **Despite Sam Vincent being a singer, he will not provide his singing voice for Lloyd. *When Zane says they need thicker chains, it's a reference to when Clouse says that in "Versus." *Lloyd and the alicorns use the Art of the Silent Fist when they fight the Overlord. *At the end, when Lloyd called Wu "Master Wu", Wu also called him "Master Lloyd". *Gayle Gossip might now have a crush on Dareth. *Gossip asking Dareth who he was refers to the famous meme in the 2012 Marvel movie, The Amazing Spider-Man. *This is the second time Lloyd says a statement that greatly impacts the Overlord, the first being, "The Resistance never quits!" **This is repeated by the captured members and citizens in Kryptarium Prison. *Cole goes back to eating cake after accomplishing his goal of finding Wu. *Jay mentions he can't understand how anyone can live in Ninjago City, due to the repeated dangers of the last few seasons. *This is Zane's first time using his cloak upgrade since "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria". *The Young Six decided to graduate at the School of Friendship, but Twilight said that they must complete any courses before they leave the school. *The scene where after the Overlord loses his powers and wants Lloyd and the alicorns to finish him off is most likely a reference to Star Wars Episode VI : Return of the Jedi where Emperor Palpatine wants Luke to strike Darth Vader down while he is weak. *Tommy and Simon are seen helping chain the Colossus down. *This is the second episode to have post-credits, the first being "Twilight’s Kingdom - Part 2". *This is the second finale episode to have the Overlord be defeated by Lloyd, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight, the first being "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master". *This is the last episode of Masters of Friendship where the Overlord is a villain. Differences between this episode, a Ninjago episode "Green Destiny" and MLP episode, "School Raze - Part 2" *The Alicorns came to aid Lloyd to stop the Overlord, rather than him alone. *At the beginning of the episode, Twilight came to Tartarus from the First Realm vortex, rather than going to Ninjago City. *Princess Cadance did not appear in the original MLP episode. *The Ninja did not sing Photo Booth in the original Ninjago episode. Errors *Despite being frozen by Zane in the beginning of the episode, Ultra Violet can be seen still unconscious on the ground behind Lloyd, Nya, and Dareth when they watch the Ninja scaring away the SotO on the bridge. **Additionally, the same happens to "The Absolute Worst", where Ultra Violet is unconsious after Zane froze her. *When Ultra Violet is frozen with the Sons of the Overlord, she can be seen without her bandana. *When the Overlord knocks Lloyd and the Alicorn princesses over a rock and before he manages to disarm the Green Ninja, Lloyd can be heard briefly yelping with a clip of his younger voice. *In one scene, Cadance's cutie mark is violet, instead of blue. *When the Ninja run up to Lloyd after he returns from Borg Tower, Nya can be seen with her Season 8 outfit on, despite the fact that she isn't meant to be wearing it until the next scene. *After Karlof breaks down the bars on his cell, they appear intact in the next shot. *When Ronin, Karlof and Griffin break out of their cell, Griffin's eyebrows are missing. *After Sandbar said "You all better get clear!", one of the Pegasi ponies have the wings overlapped. *In spite of the Colossus being made from the Overlord's Elemental Power, even crumbling upon him losing it, the Ninja binding it in Vengestone Chains has little effect on it. *When the Ninja land their Dragons, Wu runs away from Lloyd and Nya, but then he walks back towards them when the Ninja dismount their Dragons. *When the Ninja are celebrating, Misako is absent from the celebration. *During the bird's eye view shot where Kai says "just another day in Ninjago" Nya is missing, despite being present in that scene. *When Rufus Mcalister is about be crushed by debris he is roped around by Kai who is riding on his new Dragon. However in the next shot he is holding on to the rope instead of being tied around by it like in the previous shot. *During the song Photo Booth, Nya was slightly higher-pitched. *When the Ninja taking photo booth at the end of the episode, Lloyd wears the Hunted Gi in one of the picture, even though he wears the Sons of the Overlord suit. *At the climax of the episode, Cozy Glow said "Wanna be friends", when befriending Tirek. It is unknown if Cozy becomes friends with Tirek. **Oddly enough in "Frenemies", Cozy Glow decided to be friends with Chrysalis and Tirek, as they tend to argue at first. Gallery School_raze_Magic_Destiny_Title_Card.png|Title card Category:Episodes